RWBY: Rise of the Majin and the Dragon
by Chaos Dragon God
Summary: The forces of darkness are growing and are on the verge of awakening a dormant evil will the champion of the light be found and stop it or will the world be plunged in to an era of ever lasting darkness rated m for violence, language and blood and gore(and possible lemons and heram haven't decided yet for its still to early for that yet)please leave a review


**Greetings everyone Chaos Dragon God here and I finally get one of my brain children out(don't get me wrong on Jaune Bearer of the Curse the last couple chapter came from my head with a little tweaking on the one from Nexus)**

 **OK this RWBY X-over will fallow season 1(there will be sequels that will fallow the other seasons)of the cannon story, mostly, just with some added elements from kill la kill, DBZ, Disgaea, High school DxD, Godzilla, evolve, and monster hunter and some stuff of my own design as well as some slight changes to a serine goof of a character *cough*jaune*cough* (making him less dense then normal mainly because of what I have planned for the goofball) and kind of mess with the life of another.**

 **I don't own RWBY, Disgaea, Godzilla, evolve, high school DXD, DBZ, kill la kill, or monster hunter, I only own this fan fic story**

 **RWBY: Rise of the Majin and the Dragon**

Prologue

In a cavern somewhere, rests 3 different colored jewels, of green, blue and violate, on 3 different pedestals. They soon began to glow and dense auras of red for the green jewel, white from the blue, and black from the violate and form silhouettes of draconic like beings with glowing eyes of their jewel color.

Then the violate eyed one spoke with a sage like voice " _ **Brothers, the time for us to unify our powers in a single welder is close at hand and we must prepare him for the battles to come.**_ "

The blue eyed one spoke with a gentleman like voice " _**and not a moment to soon for I sense that someone is trying to awaken the Majin that our previous bearers seals away all those centuries ago.**_ "

Then the green eyed one spoke up with an argent warrior voice " _ **finally! the pipsqueak better hurry the fuck up I'm getting tired of waiting around the little ingrate for crying out loud we've been waiting here for what 3-4000 years now.**_ "

The blue eyed one sighed in annoyance " _ **yes Ddraig we know how long we've been in this cavern you don't have to remind us every century.**_ " He said.

" _ **Well sorry to ruin your mood Albion, but I only agreed to do this because my there was no other choice for me because my welder literally died when we sealed away the Majin!**_ " Ddraig exclaimed angrily.

As Ddraig and Albion butted heads and started an aura fist fight once again for the umpteenth millionth time the violate eyed one got quite a few tic marks on his aura silhouette, then he boiled over " _ **ENOUGH!**_ " He exclaimed in utter annoyance at the two of them causing them both to flinch in fear " _ **this petty squabbling doesn't even suit a human, and if you both keep fighting each other how the hell are we to unify to destroy the Majin this time hmmm?**_ "

" _ **sorry Zarinok we'll behave.**_ " Both Ddraig and Albion said at once about ready to wear them selves as they retreated back in to their respective jewels.

' _ ***Sigh* why was it those two idiots that had to gain the powers of supremacy and domination, instead of their cousins who actually got along, oh wait that right they were killed along with my cousin, so I was chosen to wield the power of Genesis instead, just to turn each of us in to sacred gears, me to make sure to keep those to from destroying the world whenever they came into contact with each other, *sigh* I hate my life some times.**_ ' Zarinok thought to himself before retreating back in to his jewel.

Meanwhile in a secret lab in Atlas that was once a shrine

In the center of the lab/shrine on a pedestal with binding and containment runes on it, was a red jewel hooked up to many wires and sensors, it then began to glow and it cracked a bit

*Scene fades to black*

 **OK how was that and to answer any questions for any one who is a fan of High school DxD Zarinok is an oc I just made for this story he is the black dragon of Genesis or the black dragon emperor, and the sacred gear he became is know as the Radiant Darkness a gauntlet type that is on the right arm it is also know as the black dragon emperor's gauntlet(I know it not original but common cut me some slack this is the first time making a sentient piece of armor/weapon) and for any DBZ fans no the Majin is not Majin buu but one of my own design and yes there will be ki but not as powerful or as varied in use(don't want to break the story and have people lose interest in it also thinking about adding fusion just for kicks), the monsters from evolve will be treated as Grimm, the Kaiju from the godzilla franchise will be Kaiju Faunus(might also put in some Jurassic park style Dino Faunus in their as well, I know it's been done but to me it makes sense), don't expect much from Disgaea, only 2 characters and the game's magic as a semblances and kill la kill a serin main character.**

 **Rate, review, and leave a comment on how you think of it**

 **Oh and by the way(points to the huge metal create next to me) I confiscated the pitchforks and torches, you guys can leave a comment that can help the story just not a hostile one(like for example if it's crap, so if you dont have any thing constructive to say keep you trap shut) Chaos Dragon God out.**


End file.
